


Who Taught You How To Hate

by TheFirstRule (orphan_account)



Series: Blood and Metal [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Clone Wars, Gray Jedi, Gray Jedi Anakin, Multi, Order 66, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rebellion, Sith, Sith Control Everything, War, this gets way more graphic/horrible in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6455311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheFirstRule
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This is everything we have on Anakin Skywalker. Former member of the Jedi; traitors to the empire. Current head of the terrorist organization known as the Resistance. He's ruthless, dangerious, and brilliant." The bounty hunter placed the stack of data pads in front of him. He took a minute looking through them with an increasing frown on his face. "We've been hired to kill him" he continued, "and we were told you could help."<br/>     "This is wrong." The man pointed to a spot on the pad <br/>     "What's that supposed to mean" the hunter huffed a little indignant as he had gathered the data himself. <br/>     "It means that's not what happend." He set the pad down with a thump. Face shifting further into a frown till it was almost a sneer. "I think you don't know the half of it.....Let me tell you about General Skywalker"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Boots and Blood

**Author's Note:**

> First of all I apologize for any errors. This is not Beta read and I have been told my in the past my grammar sucks. 
> 
> Also as this goes on its going to get pretty graphic . Please read the warnings as the chapters come out. I have the outline done through about chapter 10. 
> 
> Also I really have no idea if my writing is any good so at this point I'm kinda just putting stuff out there. Also I have some happy fics planned in the near future. 
> 
> I wrote this work on my computer then copied it into AO3. Sorry the formatting didn't do quite what I wanted.
> 
> All the chapter titles are song titles and I own Nothing except the OC characters.

A long long time ago, in a galaxy far far away....

 

     The ground was slick with mud from the constant rain. Nothing grew here anymore. Maybe as recently as a month ago flowers and weeds could have been seen sticking up through the dirt hoping to cling to life. But now that had all long sense been trampled over, smashed by the thousands of soldiers and blown to bits. The massive battle field scarred with trenches dough into the mud. Shock wire and mines running around and out from them in every direction. The no mans land in between the two armies was littered with the dead. Inside the trenches crawled with rats, bugs, constantly, they were in the mud and the mud got in everything. Just like the dammed sand on Tatooine. The air stank of burnt flesh and rot. Nothing was ever quiet here bombs dropping, people shouting, crying. Even in the rare hours of the night when the camp seemed to calm its self slightly and the guns stopped, the constant hum the to star destroyer's parked overhead, blocking out the sun, still seemed to drown out everything. And rite now quiet was a foreign concept. The ground shook under them, everything was to loud to think as cannon and mortar rained down on the trenches. Battle droids marched across no mans land. Completely apathetic to there own that were falling by the dozens along the way. Using there bodies as stepping stones to march across the death trap.  
     The 501st and the 212th had been essentially pinned down for days. Food and water was running out and reinforcements were at least a week away. Although it hardly mattered when they would have ran out of water, they were being overrun by clankers. Reinforcements a week from now would be a week to late. They would arrive to find nothing but bodies and a seppie occupied planet. Their troops were spread too thin. They were loosing this war. But more immediately they were loosing this battle. The 501st had already lost more than a third off their infantry. Normally that loss would be morally depressing but not tactically devastating. But they were being literally trampled over by battle droids that outnumbered them three to one. The seppies could send more troops and keep sending more troops. Every man the 501st lost was one more step towards its death. But they'd been ordered to hold the fort, although fort might be a generous word. And so hold it they would. But everyone was desperate. And desperate men would do insane things.  
     General Anakin Skywalker stood at the front of his troops with a blaster in one hand and a lightsaber in the other. Dressed in black in the simple t-shirt and loose pants, designed to carry gear and allow for movement, that had become custom for the Jedi during war time. He had not been spared the filth of the trenches any more than any of his troops had. Dirt and blood caked his face and clothing mixing together so from this distance, CT-7567, Captian Rex, wasn’t sure how much blood he had lost out of his left arm. But he suspected it was a lot. The clone ducked as one of the bombs dropped particularly close spraying shrapnel around them. When he finally glanced back up he felt his heart drop for a minute at the outline of hulking figures just visible through the sheets of rain. Tanks. Rumbling over the splayed out parts of men and droids as they went.  
Rex was standing maybe twenty feet away from Skywalker. In the cover of the trench with Padawan Commander Tano. While the General stood up top like a flaming target furiously shooting and deflecting back. The Commander tried to join him but her Master barked at her to get back down and the Tortuga complied with a grudging look on her face.  
      Rex knew his General pretty dammed well. And he knew that look is his eye. But the hapless noob clone beside him didn’t even have the sense to think, oh shit. Rex would blame himself for this later. But rite now he didn’t have time to do anything but duck as Skywalker jumped straight into a squad of battle droids. He dispatched them and took off running across the field making it a good 50 feet before tucking into a roll behind a busted tree trunk to dodge a volley. He jumped straight on top of the god dammed tank. Tano grabbed Rex and pulled him down. He wasn’t sure why until the tank went up a couple of seconds later. The explosion nearly knocking him over. He caught flashes of blue above him. Then nothing. Then a seppie ship dropped out of the sky its downward slant sending it straight into a battalion of Clankers. Rex kept firing in an effort to thin down the battle droids. He could seen the lightsaber dimly through the rain. On the ground cutting its way through the seppies. Until he couldn’t. Commander Tano froze; her expression didn’t change one bit. It was like someone had just hit the pause button. A blaster bolt caught her shoulder and Rex reached to catch her fall.

* * *

 

  
Earlier that day.....

     General Skywalker walked the camp with Ahsoka and Rex by his side. Weaving through the small rooms and narrow stone walls not really big enough for two people to walk side by side. Giving comfort and encouraging words where they could. The men were in a desperate state and they knew it. From the reports and what the force told him; the 212th was worse condition. They had taken a hard beating from constant attacks along the boarders, meant weaken and break through there defenses. The battalion had been completely blockaded from the incoming supply shipments for longer than the 501st had. The clones discipline was incredible, but not perfect. They would start cracking eventually. As was evidence in his own battalion as a fight broke out not 20 yards away from him. The two men completely oblivious to the presence of there commanding officers.  
     Rex glanced at his General for permission before picking up a rock and hurling it a said clones. A gunshot would have got there attention but also set off every alarm there was. They broke away from each other one of them turning ready to lash out at whoever had dared to interrupt their fight. He stopped cold when he Skywalker. Frozen in place as his eyes did a dance between the three of them.  
      “Is there a problem here gentlemen?” Anakin asked. Voice hard and his brow arched in condescending sarcasm. Fighting was fine when they were safely anonymous in hyperspace. In the protection of a fleet with state of the art medical. Here it was just sloppy. The clones dammed well knew that and Anakin made no attempt to hide his exasperation.  
     “I'm sorry sir its just....” He seemed to think better of it and shut his mouth standing at attention instead.  
     “Go on.” Anakin insisted; walking around the clone with a calculating scan.  
     “Well, it just...,” he stammered “Its just that that was my sandwich sir!” It came out as an indignant sputter.  
     Ahsoka started laughing behind Anakin. The clone looked thoroughly humiliated so he didn’t stop her. This was ridiculous and the more he could imprint mortification onto said clone the better. “Rex. What do you think is an appropriate disciplinary action in this situation?”  
     The standard would be 3 weeks extra PT as soon as the mission was over. But he didn’t think Skywalker was looking for the standard answer. “A month garbage detail sir..... and a month 4am patrol.” Rex watched the other clone face carefully. He didn’t know the clones name personally, but he had overheard a conversation the other day about a hatred of early morning patrols. Ahsoka started laughing harder and Rex glances at her with a fond look. Now Skywalker looked like he was on the verge of dropping the annoyance, that the Captain suspected was a ruse to begin with, in favor of cracking up as well.  
     “Make it so. Both of them.” he ordered. Surveying the two clones and glaring at the one in the back who had avoided most of the heat.  
Anakin almost paused for a second as they turned away. A frown momentarily forming on his face. Had that been the ideal thing to do? It would probably be effective, but everyone was cracking a the seems. He knew under this kind of stress sometimes the smallest thing could, no matter how ridiculous they may be, set someone off. They would finally just snap. But he couldn’t afford to be to kind. Their had a war to win after all. And war was never kind.  
     As they continued their walk the amusement quickly fell from everyone’s faces. Ahsoka surveyed the men. Some slouched, huddling for warmth against the rain. Others scrambled to get work done. Grim looks of exhaustion set on there faces. Her Master looked like he was ready to collapse. Face pale and heavy bags drawn under his eyes. Some of the usual energy had been drained out of him and he moved with the same determined exhaustion as the soldiers. During the last bombardment he took a piece of shrapnel to the arm. But there running low on medical supplies and he refused to get it looked at. Stemming the bleeding with an impromptu bandage. “Master do.....”  
She never got to finish the sentence as the alarms blared. The ground trembling with the first explosions as the camp was thrown into scarcely ordered chaos.

* * *

_Flashback...._

_Anakin is 12 and reckless. By now hes been a Padawan for about a year having been given the official rank a year earlier than the normal limit. Maybe it was to soon but the clone wars have just broken out and everyone is being pushed forward as the Republic struggles to find enough troops. But that’s okay because he's sure he can handle it. He doesn’t let himself think about what would happen if he lost. Obi-Wan orders him to stop and pull back but Anakin doesn’t listen. He hacks his way threw a group of seppie solders and jumps straight on top of the shuttle slamming his saber down in the the power control conduit. A couple of seconds latter the ship blows up lighting the night sky and the corpses on the ground beneath. He jumps but not quite fast enough and spends the next two days in a bacta tank for the burns. And the next month grounded from field work by his Master for not following orders. Nothing changes._

* * *

Current time.....

    Anakin slammed his lightsaber into lift generator on the seppie ship using it to keep him on top of it as he swung around to dodge fire. Pulling the plug on a grenade he tossed in into the vent beside the other generator using just a touch of the force get it lodged in the slots. He deactivated his blade and let himself slide off the edge of the ship the grenade going off and sending the whole thing into a lopsided free fall. One corner of his mouth turned up in pleased smirk as he caught himself with the force slowing just enough to land in a crouch.  
     They were on him instantly. He took off two limbs with one stroke, mechanical bodies hissing and sputtering, and fell into the battle with the ease of practice. The scene was horrifying. Or maybe should have been, and on one level he understood that. But on another level he needed it, like he need oxygen to breath. The constant rush as almost to much adrenaline to function pumped into his veins. It was simple in a way. Things were happening almost to fast for the brain to process. But you don’t think you just do, or you die. Cutting through the droids seemed almost effortless. The force sang and he didn’t feel the pain form his arm or his muscles protesting.  
      A solider lunged at him, shooting. Not a droid but flesh and blood. A Commander. Anakin moved faster than the soldiers brain could process and carved his gun arm off at the elbow, drove a kick to his gut, saber through his neck. As the man fell behind him as he heard the gunships flying up on the far side. Just making it out of the way before they started shooting. He turned to fend off the blasters. Body and mind two steps ahead of the present.  
     “Fuck.” There was no opining to get off the ground and take out the ship and the first was rapidly being joined by more. Anakin turned to run only to be surrounded by magnagards; staffs burning with electricity. He was taking fire from all angles. One rushed at him and a blaster bolt from the gunship caught him in the leg. It went numb and he stumbled not dropping his guard; unbalanced for barely a fraction of a second. A fraction of a second to long. Because then his legs were being taken out from under him and pain laced through his body at the staff being jammed into his thigh. He lashed out with the saber and took one of the droids legs off to avoid another jab that would have paralyzed him while they shot him but the motion left his torso open and the last thing he had time to think was, "Why the fuck are they using stun bolts?."


	2. Sleep Now In The Fire

     Obi-Wan Kenobi looked over the destruction below him from his position on the gunship. It was hardly different from any other he had seen throughout the coarse of the Clone Wars. Already their own droids had moved in and begun to clean up. Separatist bodies were moved to one side, Republic to the other. It wasn't the way of the Jedi to be sentimental. Once a person was dead a body was just a body. But most of the people who died here had not been Jedi.

     Currently however he was more concerned with the living. The ship touched down in the rubble of the crashed carrier and his team fanned out, orders transmitted with a quick glance and a nod. It was unlikely there was anyone still alive here. After the ship had crashed the fuel conduit had exploded engulfing the whole thing in flames that were still smoldering in places. But, Republic or Separatist it was there duty to help anyone they found. Although he thought, a little clinically perhaps but not inaccurately, that any separatist they managed to find and "save" was likely to be better off to have been left to die. The Republic despite its public face had no qualms about doing whatever they though was necessary with seppie prisoners. And the Jedi for all their claims of mercy would break there mind like glass to get to what was inside if they refused to give it. He watched a group of clones to right as they found a poor person unlucky enough to still be alive after her body had been mostly burnt to a crisp. He cant tell the species for sure but it was female. One leg severed just above the knee. There's no blood but its not clean enough to have been a lightsaber. It must have been cauterized when the rest of her caught on fire. Seeing shes to far gone to save one of the clones pulls out a blaster and quickly puts and end to her suffering. He sighs. She was the first but she probably wont be the last. 

     As they continued their search in the waning light Obi-Wan couldn't seem to block his worry. Anakin still hadn't checked in yet. It was most likely just Anakin being Anakin. Far be it for him to worry about a little think like confirming his name on the "not dead" list when there was work to be done. But he felt muted in the force. Not gone. More like he's unconscious. That or he, or someone else, is hiding his force signature. Although there is absolutely nothing he can do about that now. He's already been assigned to assist in the effort to search for survivors and if Anakin is injured but alive somewhere they have as much chance as any other team of running into him. If he's being honest with himself, which he's not, it the only reason he's here in the first place. He and his troops have been starved out under constant bombardment by all right he should have complied with the first response teams and allowed himself to spend probably the next week in medical. Which he would still probably have to do eventually. But right now, still running on straight adrenaline and with Anakin's whereabouts unknown to him; he need to stay conscious and keep himself distracted till he at least knew where his former padawan was. 

* * *

_Flashback...._

_Anakin is 15 and a little broken. Hes seen to much blood to understand why how it messes him up and more often then not Obi-Wan has to drag him in from some dive somewhere. Once Obi-Wan actually looses his Jedi detachment for a second and yells at the bartender for sell drugs to a 15 year old. The bar tender just responds that,“He was old enough.” with a blank look on his face. Obi-Wan regrets ever teaching Anakin mind tricks. Anakin looses his tempter and gets into fights. When they're not on missions he's doing all the drugs he can find and sleeping with anyone he can hook up with. The Jedi forbid attachment not sex. He gets in a brawl and gets arrested. The only reason the police managed to take him in at all is he was to high to put up a fight.- and hes being put in a cell, and the war blends in with everything else, and he doesn’t know where he is._

* * *

      He wasn't sure how long it had been when his personal com-link beeped interrupting the low hum of rather disturbing conversations that filtered in from the various groups of clones searching threw the rubble. 

     "This is Obi-Wan Kenobi." 

     "Master Kenobi. Do you know where Anakin is?" Ahsoka's voice was clean and steady. Anyone who didn't know her would never have guessed she was worried.  

     "No Ahsoka I don't. I'm on of the search team rite now, looking for survivors. If he's here well find him. I already got Rex's report. He said you Froze. Ahsoka what happened?"

     "I felt his force presence..... not go out exactly....more like he'd been knocked unconscious. And out it just feels.....dulled."  

     Obi-Wan mentally cursed at the confirmation.  "I know Ahsoka I feel it to. But there are hundreds listed as missing and Anakin is no more or less important than any of them."

     "I'm aware if that." It was perfectly calm, just a statement. But Obi-Wan suspected there was something masked behind it. "I'm getting on one of the search teams and...." 

     Plo Koon's voice interrupted from her side of the com-link. "You took a blaster bolt to the shoulder. You've been unconscious for the last two hours and your not going anywhere until the bacta has done its job." 

     "Master Plo is correct. You will do no good to anyone if you fall over on search patrol."  Obi-Wan winced a little at his own hypocrisy. Anakin took after him more than people realized. And she certainly took after Anakin. 

     There was a long pause over the com-link. "Yes Master Kenobi." 

     He sighed again as he turned off the com, then mentally scolded himself. It was a coping mechanism but also far to obvious to anyone paying close enough attention. He wasn't sure where he'd picked up the habit but needed to break it. Blaster fire had him automatically reaching for his lightsaber. Only to look over and see a group of shiny's  when you spent enough time around clones you picked up there vernacular, shooting at nothing. Guns pointed up in the air whooping and hollering at something unknown to him. He clipped the still unlit saber back into his belt, nerves fried.  

* * *

    Night had almost fallen as Rex barked out orders to the 501st. Head swimming trying to keep everything straight as he was bombarded with a stream of, damage reports, tactical updates, casualty lists..... With the two Jedi in command of his battalion both currently missing. He was using that word very lightly as the only thing he currently knew is that they weren't where he was. But with both of them missing the chain of command on the ground fell to him. While command of the ships fell to the captain of the _Resolute._ Force he hoped they got Skywalker back. For all his respect for Commander Tano she was far from ready for the big chair. It would most likely still be a few years still before the order promoted her Knight. If Skywalker didn't come back they would be assigned a new General. Most of the squadron would probably be split up. 

     As a Captain, Rex had spent a lot of time working closely with the Jedi. Most of them were, at heart, good. They genuinely wanted to protect life. Protect peace as the Jedi were supposed to do. The problem came when they failed to recognize that clones also fell into that category. Or when war, as it had a way of doing to even the Jedi, skewed their perceptions of what they were protecting. Basic graces, compassion, optimism, forgiveness; sometimes they couldn't be afforded. But sometimes they could. When life, and others lives, becomes purely a ledge of profit and loss ideals, morality, tended to start to slip. There's no reason to anything. All you have are pluses and minuses. He had worked closely with enough Jedi to know not to trust them blindly. A lesson he had leaned rather harshly at the hand of Pong Krell. Mostly his fears were unfounded, he still frowned at the thought. 

     But opposed to what the holonet seemed to think the universe did not actually revolve around General Skywalker. Pulling himself out of that train of thought Rex turned to Kix to ask him for the latest update on casualty numbers. Except Kix wasn't there anymore. He was standing about 10 feet to the left blaster drawn. Staring at nothing, face scrunched up like he was in pain.

     "Kix. Kix snap out of it." Rex reached out hesitantly and put a hand on his shoulder. Nothing changed. Then Kix started visibly shaking and Rex saw it. The figure blended almost perfectly into the night. If she hadn't moved he might never have noticed. But her stride certainly didn't speak of someone trying not to get noticed. By now every blaster in sight was raised. Except Kix's was pointed the wrong way. 

      "Take than gun", Ventress said "and put it to your head." She spoke slowly. Almost as if it was meant to be sensual. But Rex couldn't imagine anything coming from her ever seeming sensual. She was completely bald. Figure was hard and lean. Maybe that could have been appealing in some other species but on her it just looked sickly. Black painted lips moved from a tight frown to leer as Kix obeyed shaking even more as his arm moved without his consent. 

      "Go ahead. He'll be happy to die for the 501st. And I'll get to kill you." 

      "Don't worry clone. I don't have any reason to hurt him he's just insurance. Besides, even if you tried what are the odds you could kill me without your Jedi." Several of the men close enough to hear the conversation scowled there guns never wavered but it was written on there faces. If the bounty hunter had captured Skywalker..... But there was no way she should have known about Ahsoka. "No it wasn't me who captured him. I'm here because someone payed me to deliver a message." Ventress held out a box in her hand and placed it on the ground backing away slowly. When she got far enough she launched back. Gone almost instantly in the dark of the unsecured wreckage they were sifting through. A few seconds later the blaster dropped from Kix's head and he visibly tried to regain control of his heart rate. 

       There was a wet sucking sound a one of the clones attempted to unstick his boot from the mud but Rex held his hand up. Stalling anyone who was thinking of getting close to the thing that was probably an IED. He crouched down examining the metal as much as he could without moving any closer and potentially setting it off.

       "Someone get me a scanner."  a minute later the clone that had run off reappeared with the device. Staring at it intently for a moment with an increasing look of confusion. 

       "It's just a box sir. There's something inside it but as far as this scanner can tell, its harmless."

      The scanners would find anything from bio-weapons to light stun shielding. Satisfied, and ignoring Kix's objection, he walked up opened tried to open the lid. A little to his surprise it opened easily with nothing but a simple latch keeping it closed. But now he understood why someone had payed Asajj Ventress to deliver it. _Of course the scanner would never have picked that up_. His jaw clenched. _Kriffing hells._  Apparently the universe did revolve around General Skywalker.

       "Call General Kenobi. Tell him.....Tell him he needs to see this." 

* * *

  _days_ _later......_

Obi-Wan tossed the lightsaber lightly his hand. Anakin's lightsaber. He'd just finished up two other meetings and it had become clear there was a mole somewhere. No other way Ventress could have known that Ahsoka was injured. But for now he was sure that that mole wasn't in this room. The search teams had finished there sweeps of the planet and the lost of the wreckage was finally being hauled off. Although that said nothing for the repairs or the time it would take the planet to recover. The 212th had taken quite a few casualties. There was also several million credits worth of equipment lost in a rather ill fated attempt to simply scare away the confederate troops. The Senate was not going to be happy about that. He didn't particularly care. But admittedly they hadn't lost as many men as he'd thought. The tactics used had been as much psychological as anything. Bombing them 24/7. Constant attacks on there perimeter defenses. Starving them out. However the casualties they'd taken had been light compared to the 501st in the last hours of the battle. Starved outnumbered and outgunned; they would have taken heavy losses no matter what. Clones were extremely competent solders but with both the battalions Jedi absent it had been worse. Anakin's stunt may have won them the battle. But it had cost lives. And now Anakin was paying for it.  So were the four of them, Himself, Captain Rex, Admiral Yularen, and Padawan Ahsoka, seated in a small conference room on bored the  _Resolute._

       The Admiral spoke up. "Without that ship being taken down we would have been forced to surrender the planet."

       "I agree. But it hardly changes the fact that Anakin is missing. From a strictly tactical perspective the information Anakin knows has the potential to cripple to the war effort. Codes he has officially can be changed." Kenobi paused trying to guess the scope of Anakin's intelligence network. "Unofficially........Ahsoka were you privy to any of Anakin's contacts?" 

       She was putting on a decided effort to act like a Jedi. And mostly succeeding. But anyone who knew her would notice she hadn't spoken sense the meeting started. And Obi-Wan being close to her, could feel nervous energy leaking through her shields at unsteady intervals. "Not all of it." Yularen shot her a look. "You know how it is Admiral everyone has there own sources. He told me when I needed to know. But if that information were to..... From what I pieced together at least 3 fleets, the Senate, the SOB, and several Jedi Matters I can't discuss at this table would be compromised." 

       "Does anyone have any new intel regarding his whereabouts?" A beat passed in silence even though he had already known that would be the answer. If anyone had something else of use they would already have said it. "His signature in the force feels blocked. The only thing I can sense for sure is that he's not dead." 

        Ahsoka interrupted "When I try to contact him through our bond it feels like running into a wall. There are a few things that could cause that. Skywalker could be deliberately hiding his force signature.... or his connection from the force could be cut off." She explained for the non Jedi. 

         As Anakin had been Knighted years ago Obi-Wan's force bond to him was nothing more than that of a close friend but he had tried none the less and gotten the same result. "In that case given the evidence I have no choice but to declare him presumed to be a prisoner or war." The words sounded rehearsed. Like he had had to recite them in his head just to get them out. No one objected. None of them seemed like they wanted to look up from the table in front of them. Ahsoka curled in on herself a little although the motion was more in the force than visible. Kenobi continued, refusing to dwell for to long. "Rex, the 501st will be temporally stationed with me along with the 212th. Until this report officially clears through the council and your reassigned." 

       "Yes sir." 

       "Unless anyone has something else to add?" No one moved. "Meeting closed."

        Kenobi got up and started quickly towards the door the others following. Admiral Yularen pulled Rex aside waiting till to two Jedi had left to speak. "In your professional opinion as a soldier, do you think there's a real security threat?" 

       "Sir, In my professional opinion; I think that General Skywalker would take his own life before he betrayed the Republic." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is still not beta read. So sorry for mistakes. 
> 
> Other than that with the intelligence thing I have this idea that there is a lot going on behind the scenes that we never see and no one in the Republic totally trusts anyone else. Especially Jedi not trusting outsiders. Hence the spying. 
> 
> So I was just familiarized with Star Wars Battlefront and I'm now super confused about whats cannon with the clones loyalty, the chips, and order 66. But for the purposes of this story the clones are, as far as their aware of, loyal the to Republic as a whole and largely to their Jedi commanders.


End file.
